Oxazolines and oxazines that are substituted with halogenated groups and their polymers are known, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,293,245, 3,458,456, 3,483,141, 3,575,890, and 3,681,329. None of these patents mentions substituted oxazolines or oxazines or their polymers in which the halogenated group is an aliphatic cyclic structure.
Polymers made from the ring opening polymerization of N-acyl aziridines have the same structure as those made from 2-substituted oxazolines. Poly(N-acyl aziridines) which contain pendant halogenated groups are known, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,198,754, 3,300,274 and 3,373,194. None of these patents mentions polymers in which the halogenated group is an aliphatic cyclic structure.
Many of the polymers, particularly the fluorinated polymers, disclosed in the aforementioned patents are only difficulty soluble, particularly in the more common organic solvents. It is an object of this application to provide polymers (and the monomers from which the polymers are made) which can modify the surface properties of other polymers, and which are readily soluble in common organic solvents. This solubility allows the instant polymers to be readily coated onto the surfaces of other polymers.